Conversaciones Electrónicas
by Naklie Robsten
Summary: Edward y Bella plátican por mensajes en la clase de biología. Hacer una broma a Newton acarreó muchas cosas divertidas. ExB. Todos Humanos. Two-Shot.
1. Conversaciones Electrónicas

**Conversaciones electrónicas**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer _y la trama es completamente _Mía, _¡no al plagio!

**Summary: **Edward y Bella plátican por mensajes en la clase de biología. Hacer una broma a Newton acarreó muchas cosas divertidas. ExB. Todos Humanos. Two-Shot.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

Estaba aburrida. La clase con el Sr. Banner iba de lo peor y ya nos había cachado a mi y a Edward hablando. Suspiré y volví la vista hacia mi novio. Era tan hermoso. Era simplemente perfecto, piel blanca, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, cabello sexy y con ese color tan peculiar entre marrón y rojizo, pestañas malditamente largas y curvadas, nariz recta y con una pequeña torcedura en el puente que le daba más carácter, pómulos bien definidos, mandíbula cuadrada y esa boca, Dios esa boca era una perdición a los sentidos. Su cuerpo, eso si era de otro mundo, el tipo era todo un Dios del Olimpo, 1,87 aproximadamente de estatura, delgado pero musculoso, en ese sentido estaba tal como me gustan, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para voltear a verlo, piernas largas y musculosas, se adivinaban en esos jeans viejos y desgastados que usaba, su torso impecable que se marcaba en esas poleras y camisetas que usaba y el trasero, eso era una jodida obra de arte, me daban ganas de apretarlo entre mis manos. Lo había hecho un par de veces y Edward se reía cada vez que le decía que ese era un trasero de un Adonis Griego, y siempre me contestaba: "Sólo tuyo, amor". Y entonces era mi momento de reírme.

De todos modos ahora estaba aburrida . Le hice un puchero a mi novio que estaba en la silla contigua a la mía y éste asintió. Entonces me señaló el celular y sonrió. Asentí.

_Hola, cariño =) Aburrida, ¿eh? Edward._

_Hola, amor. Oye, ¿has visto que Erick Yorkie se está sacando el moco? ¡Que asco, creo que lo esta comiendo! Bella._

_Iughhh. ¿Y tú has visto a Lauren? Tiene asustado al pobre de Ethan. ¡Casi está encima de él! Edward._

_¿Se lo quiere montar o qué? Jajaja. Sigo aburrida, Edward. Soy taaan infeliz =( Bella._

_¿Quieres desaburrirte? Edward._

_Sí, amor. ¿Tienes algo bueno que hacer? Bella._

_¿Quieres molestar al soso de Newton? Edward._

_Claro, pero cómo ¿? Bella._

_Ve ._

Vi como Edward ponía el teclado de su _Iphone _y marcaba a un número que no conocía. Entonces, en el salón comenzó a sonar una canción muy conocida…

_It's a Barbie girl…_

_Yes a barbie girl…_

_Yeah, it's a Fashion…_

La canción muy conocida de Aqua comenzó a sonar y me tape la boca para no reír mientras Edward se mordía el labio. Toda la clase se llenó de carcajadas mientras Mike descubría otro tono de rojo. El Sr. Banner –con la postura más seria que dijo, porque también estaba que reventaba de risa – dijo:

—Señor Newton, será mejor que salga de mi clase ahora mismo.

Le mandé un mensaje a Edward cuando todo se calmó:

_¿Cómo cambiaste la canción del teléfono de Mike? =O Bella._

_¿Recuerdas la vez que el profe Marcus nos quitó nuestros teléfonos a toda la clase? Bueno, pues le quite el movil a Newton ese día mientras intentaba liar con Nikolá, la nueva. Me sorprende que nadie le haya llamado y no se haya dado cuenta, porque lo hice hace dos semanas, ¿tan nerd será que ni su mamá le llama? =D Edward._

_Jajaja. Y no creo que alguien más le vuelva a llamar, ¿ves la cara de asco de Jessica? Seguro está pensando que es del otro bando. ^_^ Bella_

_Iugh. Demasiada información jaja =D ¿Quieres ir a la casa alrato para ver una película? Prometido: sin Alice ni Emmett para decirnos guarradas acerca de lo que hacemos en el cuarto, sólo tú y yo, ¿quieres? Edward_

_¡Claro! Pero me tienes que comprar helado de chocolate, ¿por favooor? Bella._

_Comedora compulsiva de helado de chocolate =) Claro que te compraré amor, lo que quieras. Edward_

Iba a escribir un "¡Yeiii!" , pero entonces el teléfono dejó de estar en mis manos y levanté la vista para ver a el Sr. Banner viendonos reprobatoriamente, ¿qué acaso tenía algo contra nosotros?

—Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan, ¡al aula de castigo! ¡Ahora!

—Pero estuve ahí ayer. —me quejé.

— ¡DIJE AHORA!

Antes de irnos me devolvió el teléfono.

—No puedo quitarselos, pero le juró que a la próxima lo haré.

Edward y yo corrimos por los pasillos buscando el aula cuando una canción y una imagen mental que no quería recibir aparecieron frente a mi…

When you walk

(When you walk)

And when you talk

(When you talk)

I get the tingle

I wanna mingle

That's what I want

(That's what I want)

Mike Newton estaba vailando al ritmo de _Radar. _Pero en vez de bailar como se baila se estaba restregando en las paredes como un perro en celo… Oh, Dios, mátenme por favor. ¡Por favor!

—Edward, vamonos, por favor—mi voz salió ahógada y cuando vi a mi novio este estaba grabando todo alegremente, golpeé su hombro mientras él me miraba con cara de: "¿Y ahora qué coño hice?"—. ¿Quieres un vídeo porno?

—Lo voy a subir a la página de la escuela—rodó sus hermosas esmeraldas—. Y entonces Newton no tendrá vida social nunca.

— ¿No crees que eso es malo?—pregunté mirándolo lo máximo posible para ya no ver a Newton.

— ¿Y Teddy [1]? ¿No vas a cobrar venganza?

Mi mirada se torno roja.

—Grábalo. Y asegurate de enviarle un mensaje a todo el instituto para que lo vea. —gruñí mientras Edward sonreía. Teddy había sido un Osito que había tenido desde niña cuando Charlie, mi padre, me lo compró. Lo amaba con todo el alma y una vez que hubo una fiesta en mi casa el imbécil de Newton lo vomitó encima… ¿Me escuchan? ¡LE VOMITÓ! Nadie hace eso con mi Teddy sin pagar. Obviamente, deseche a mi oso, pero aún cobraría venganza. Edward grabó hasta que la canción se acabo y luego me jaló hasta el salón de castigo, donde se sentó en una silla y empezó a usmear.

—Esto es tan aburrido—comentó como si nada—, y ni siquiera podemos fóllar como en las películas, ¡qué caso!

Sonreí a Edward.

—Entonces, ¿nadie va a estar en tu casa esta tarde?—el negó—. Ya sabes, podríamos hacer algo después.

Y vaya que lo haríamos.

**Continuará**

**.**

**[1] : **Ya saben, todos tienen que tener un osito "Teddy" para poder tener infancia, jaja. En mi caso yo tuve un osito "Jakie" que creo que saben de dónde proviene el nombre, jaja.

**.**

**N/A: **Segura que todas se mueren por clavarle los dientes a este Edward humano =D Espero que les haya gustado y les juro que unos días estará el siguiente capítulo con el Lemmon =)

**Awww… ¿comentarios?**

**Naklie**


	2. Notas Electrónicas

**Conversaciones Electrónicas**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que "verás" a continuación pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, pero la trama le pertenece unicamente a su servidora, Naklie Robsten._

_N/A: Bueno, lamento miles de millones la tardanza. Eh estado ocupada tratando de actualizar mis otras historias y el tiempo se me fue, lo siento. Pero, vamos,¡aquí está el final esperado!_

**Capítulo 2: ** Notas Electrónicas

B's POV

Después del instituto Edward me llevó a mi casa, prometiendo que vendría por mi en la tarde. Decidí limpiar mi cuarto ya que estaba hecho un basurero. En eso, me encontré con la nota que Ed me había mandado el día que me pidió ser su novia.

"_Viernes. 9:30 AM._

_Hemmm, ¿hola? Sí, hola, Bella. ¿Adivina qué? Te estoy pensando, estoy en clase de quimica, pero pues TE AMO y no dejo de pensarte, mi letra está bien fea, supongo que ya me estoy volviendo un doctor =D Me pregunto que harás, en qué estarás pensando, qué hirás a hacer hoy…. Ahhh, pero ahora que recuerdo hoy no tenías clases y sólo te veré hasta la salida de la escuela. Muero de ganas por verte. Ya casi han pasado 5 min., y ya te extraño. Bueno, te dejo, pondré atención a la clase._

_Edward"_

Sonreí viendola. Amaba leerla una y otra vez.

Después de un rato Edward llegó por mí. Cuando le mostré la nota el sonrió y sacó algo que tenía en su mochila del instituto.

— ¿Qué es esto?—le pregunté.

Sonrió.

Me lo entregó y lo leí.

"_Lunes. 8:59 AM._

_Hmmm, hola, Ed. __¡A qué no lo sabes! Hoy Alice me dijo que me ibas a pedir que fuera tu novia. Sí, puedo ver como te estás sonrojando dos bancas enfrente de mi, ya sabes que te caché viéndome. Yo también muero de ganas por estar contigo =D Y note preocupes, tienes una letra genial, la mía es la que esta confundible =P Acabámos de entrar a clase y ya te quiero abrazar, como siempre hago cuando nos sentamos juntos en biología. Cálculo es la única clase en la que no coincidimos, por eso la odio xD Te veré esta noche en tu casa, podrás decirme lo que tú quieras (? _

_Ah, por cierto, yo también TE AMO._

_Bella"_

Reí.

—No sabía que aún la conservaras—le dije—, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No creí que te interesara.

Rodé los ojos mientras subía al auto.

—Por supuesto que me interesa, Ed. —contesté. El camino en su casa se mantuvo en silencio, a excepción por las veces en las que Edward me preguntaba unas cuantas cosas al azar. Cuando llegamos le pregunté_

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie?

—Completamente—me dijo—. Esme tenía que comprar unas cosas en Seattle, Carlisle está en el hospital, y Emmett y Alice están en una cita doble con Rose y Jazz.

Asentí mientras entraba a la casa. Había un tazón con palomitas, una Coca-Cola de un litro y dos vazos de vidrio en la mesita de centro de la sala Cullen. La pantalla plana ya estaba conectada con el DVD. Le alcé a Edward una ceja.

— ¿Qué es lo que veremos hoy, Sr. Cullen?

Él sonrió.

— Veremos la primera temporada de _From Dusk Till Dawn._

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Amo esa serie!—sonreí.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**Ironicamente, una hora después…..**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Me senté en la cama y alcé los brazos para que me quitara la camisa, causando una risita burlona en él.

— ¿Estás ansiosa, cariño? —murmuró levantando lentamente su camiseta.

—Sí, apúrate —él sonrío y sacó con velocidad la prenda. Con la luna pude ver como sonreía, pero yo amaba verlo entero, por lo que me estiré para encender la lámpara que había de mi lado y pude ver claramente a mi novio—. Excelente —murmuré y lo agarré del cuello para besarlo. Él gimió contra mi boca, abriendo sus labios y yo ataqué su lengua, succionándola y mordiéndola a mi placer.

Bajé mis labios hacia su barbilla, la cual mordí suavemente, y continué con un recorrido por su cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo hasta hacerle un chupón. Bien, ahora somos dos.

Edward alzó un poco mis caderas y comenzó a sacarme el pantalón, haciéndome soltar risitas cuando besaba mis caderas o mis muslos. Cuando llevaba el pantalón por mis rodillas un estruendoso trueno sonó y la luz se fue, dejándonos completamente a oscuras con el reflejo de la luna.

—Mierda —murmuró Edward y yo asentí. Solía temerle a los truenos, pero desde que había comenzado a salir con Edward ya casi no les temía. Aun así seguían causándome escalofríos. Edward sacó rápidamente la prenda por mis piernas y se acercó hasta mi rostro preocupado—. Mi amor, ¿estás bien? —comenzó a acariciar con sus manos mi rostro y yo asentí sonriendo.

—Sí, cariño —besé su boca castamente y él sonrío cauto—. Continua —él rio entre dientes y comenzó a besar a mi clavícula, logrando que suaves corrientes me recorrieran por completo. Besó y succionó mis senos, dándole el mismo placer a ambos y haciéndome gemir fuertemente su nombre.

—Eres hermosa—murmuró mordiendo mi pezón izquierdo

—Edward —suspiré y él comenzó a besar mis costillas, bajando por mi vientre y besándolo suavemente.

—Te quiero —continuó y besó mi vientre, para luego bajar hasta mis caderas.

— ¿Qu-qué haces, bebé? —gemí y él mordió mis caderas. Jesús.

—Hablando —murmuró y besó ambos costados de mis caderas—.Te amo desde que entraste al instituto—gruñó y besó el exterior de mi muslo derecho, haciendo el recorrido hasta el interior. Gemí fuertemente cuando besó mi botón, provocando que perdiera la nula concentración que tenía hasta el momento—. Y siempre odié a Newton porque nunca te dejaba sola, era insoportable.—confesó y yo jadeé cuando besó de lleno mis labios interiores.

—Te quiero también—le dije y agarré su cabello con mis manos, tironeándolo cuando lamió m centro, succionándolo e introduciendo su lengua en mi interior.

Mordió suavemente mi botón, causando que chillara su nombre. Llevó su mano derecha e introdujo lentamente un dedo, tanteando terreno y luego introdujo dos más, tratando de llevarlos hasta el fondo para dar con mi punto G. Gemí fuertemente cuando empezó a bombear y sólo podía decir incoherencias.

Su pálido cuerpo se veía estupendo con el reflejo de la luna y yo sólo pude acariciar su espalda, tratando de calmar un poco mis violentos jadeos y gritos.

—M-me vengo —susurré y él bombeó más fuerte, llevando sus labios hasta mi botón y mordiéndolo un poco más fuerte—. ¡Edwarrrrd! —chillé y exploté en uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido. Mi novio lamió y bebió todos mis jugos y me dejó completamente limpia, causando que riera ante eso—. Tu turno —musité contra sus labios cuando se alzó hacia mí. Él sonrío y yo nos giré, sentándome a horcadas sobre su cintura y besando violentamente sus deliciosos labios.

Besé suavemente su cuello, bajando hasta su bien formado torso y me divertí mordiendo sus erectas tetillas, causando violentos jadeos y siseos a él. Hice mi recorrido hasta su abdomen y me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo ahí. Mordí, besé, lamí y succioné sus oblicuos, causando la risa de Edward. Tenía cierta fascinación con su abdomen y sus oblicuos, eran hipnotizantes.

Besé ambos muslos interiores y tomé su erección en mis manos, lo que hizo que jadeara y tomara las sábanas en sus manos, apretando fuertemente hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Besé suavemente la punta, causando que se endureciera más, y comencé a lamer toda su extensión.

Amaba los gemidos de Edward y podía decir que él murmuraba más incoherencias que yo. Lo lamí entero y lo introduje en mi boca, llevándolo hasta lo más hondo posible. Sus manos viajaron a mi cabeza y agarró suavemente mi cabello, pero él nunca era quién dirigía. Así que tomé sus testículos con mi mano izquierda y comencé a acariciarlos suavemente, mientras que con la derecha me ayudaba con la erección. La mordí suavemente y mi novio gimió fuertemente.

—Cariño… m-me vengo —suspiró y yo incrementé el ritmo. Mordí dos veces más y él se vino violentamente en mi boca, cosa que me encantó. Tomé todo y lo dejé lo más limpio posible.

Sonreí cuando vi que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y me agaché para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

—Te amo —murmuré y él sonrío con mi sonrisa. Mí sonrisa.

—Te amo —respondió y llevó sus manos a mis caderas, mientras comenzaba a penetrarme.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo —murmuré contra sus labios y yo sonreí, apoyando mis manos en su hombro para comenzar a moverme.

—Te amo más —negué con la cabeza y nos giré, provocándome un jadeo. Pasé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas para lograr sentirlo más profundamente y él arremetió con más rapidez. Lo abracé por el cuello y él apoyó ambas manos en los costados de mi cabeza.

— M-más rá-rápido —le urgí y él tomó mi pierna derecha y la pasó sobre su hombro, logrando que ambos gimiéramos violentamente. Juraba que lo sentía hasta en la garganta, se sentía increíble.

— ¿Así? —asentí y él comenzó a dar estocadas más fuertes, tratando de llenarnos por completo. Comencé a sentir el conocido y maravilloso calorcito en mi vientre y supe que pronto me vendría. Edward debió suponerlo, porque sus embestidas se incrementaron y lo único que se oía eran nuestros erráticos jadeos.

—M-me vengo —dijo y se agachó para besar mis labios. Mordí fuertemente su labio inferior y exploté nuevamente, feliz y enamorada. Sentí como Edward culminaba también y como su semilla se esparcía en mi interior.

Mi chico se derrumbó sobre mí y yo sólo pude abrazarlo. Amaba sentir su cuerpo sobre mí, me sentía en casa y completa.

—Te amo —musitó besando mi rostro y yo reí.

_Yo también._

**. . . . . . . .**

**FIN **

**. . . . . . . .**

_**N/A: ¡Hola, nenas! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el lemmon. Es la quinta vez que escribo uno, y, como ya saben, eso no se hace así como así.**_

_**Para las que leen "MI DOBLE" ya está en sus últimos capítulos! No olviden leer a Edward Platt, estoy segura de que se reirán con las babosadas de él y sus amigos =D**_

_**En el anterior cap. olvidé decirlo, pero la foto de "Teddy" está en mi perfil =)**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_**Naklie.**_


End file.
